Elemental Pretty Cure! - SEMI HIATUS
by Dylan Fox
Summary: Akiko Suzuki was just a normal junior-high girl, until one day she undergoes an incredible transformation and becomes Cure Flame. Her and three friends must find a way to stop the Shadow Sphere taking over worlds like the Land of Cosmos. These legendary warriors are universe's last hope.
1. Light of Burning Passion (1)

**WELCOME TO MY OWN WORLD OF PRETTY CURE! I tried to stick to the basic Pretty Cure style of things, but it might go off track at little. Sorry in advance! Anyway, I hope you like my own Pretty Cure universe thing. I've changed a few things since last time, too.**

* * *

Chaos struck the land. It was like the entire world had been hit by some sort of natural disaster. It was the end. Tiny, furry creatures were running around in total panic, their minds' a complete mess.

One, however, did not seem to be affected by the trauma. He was actually rather cheerful despite the circumstances. But he was not alone. There, beside him, stood a rather tall being, clothed in black and surrounded by an aura of a deep navy blue, muttering in a low voice, "I own this world." He repeated the phrase before yelling, "I declare this world the Shadow Sphere!"

The name fit, too. Quite literally everything had been destroyed so much, it was as if the world had a gigantic shadow looming over it. The trees, the buildings and the palace were all completely demolished. The palace was once a beautiful landmark of the Land of Cosmos. Mentioned flowers used to bloom everywhere, at every corner. Every creature was full of bright, cheerful laughter. After the destruction, not a single blooming remained to be seen by anyone that inhabited the valley. They were struck with fear, hiding from the evil figure known as to these critters as Narchis. Although only a few hours have passed, every city knew of his name.

"You have to stop this, brother!" one critter that goes by the name of Fenix cried. "It's madness!" He was worried for his little brother - he's never acted like this before.

"Silence!" came the reply. Fenix cowered back for a moment or two before stepping his foot forward.

"I know how to stop you! Just wait and see, Spirus!" Determination was etched into every fiber of his face.

"I'd like to see you try. We are unstoppable!" Spirus let out a maniacal laugh, which rose fear in the land. Spirus was never this evil! He used to be such a cute, cuddly spirit who got petrified at the slightest noise. Now he was conquering civilizations? This just can't be true...

Without another word, Fenix just ran. Run until he reached his demolished cottage. _They must be here somewhere! _Fenix thought frantically. Searching through the wreckage, he finally managed to pull out a rectangular-shaped box, decorated with a beautiful pattern of flowers overlapping one another in the most remarkable way, it could bring tears to whomever laid eyes upon it.

"Found it," he breathed. Tucking the box into his bag, he made a run for it, throwing a magical stone in the process. A portal soon opened, and Fenix took one quick look back. "I'll save you...even if it kills me." And with that, Fenix leaped into the portal, leaving his destroyed home-world behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town of Winter Rose, spring was just around the corner and every citizen was hyped up, doing whatever they do before spring starts. One person however, wasn't so excited.

While everyone was rushing around, one girl was still in bed, dreaming the day away. Spring definitely wasn't her thing. Akiko Suzuki despised spring! In her opinion, there was nothing good about it - bees are everywhere all the time, it rains too much and worst of all...hay-fever! Akiko gets it so bad, she once had an entire semester of school. Spring _sucked_!

_BRIIING!_ The sound of Akiko's phone rang, echoing throughout her bedroom. Groaning, she sat up, her strawberry blonde hair spiking up in a very unattractive manner. She swiped opened her phone and pulled it to her ear, but immediately pushed it away when she heard the screaming at the other end.

"WHERE IN THE HECK ARE YOU?" came her best friend - Yui Yamahina's - roar. "I'm waiting at the station for you!" Yui was a very impatient girl; even being a minute late would make her agitated.

"But I'm siiiick!" whined Akiko with a pout. "I don't wanna go to school today."

"Need I remind you of the festival?" Akiko could sense the irritation laced in her friend's words.

"Festival?" Akiko yawned down the phone. There was a pregnant pause. "Festival!" The moment of realisation brought Akiko back to reality and she was suddenly aware of the family puppy, Zero - breed of a golden retriever - nipping at her toes.

"I'll be waiting...still." With that, Yui hung up, leaving Akiko to rush around her bedroom, suddenly full of energy.

Just as the 14-year-old girl was about to strip down and get ready for the day ahead, her older brother - Daichi - burst through the bedroom door and pulled his sister into a tight embrace, peppering her with kisses.

"Daichi!" Akiko whined. "Get off me, I need to get ready!" This always happened - just as Akiko is about to do something, her brother comes in and attacks her with all his love. He's way too attached.

"I can't let my baby sister leave for school without a hug from her big brother," he stated, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Will you quit that?" the younger girl retorted. "I ain't a kid anymore!" With that, she shoved Daichi out of her room and locked the door. "Stupid idiot," she groaned.

A second later, there was a knock at the door. With ultimate fury, Akiko threw open the door, almost tearing it from its hinges. "What do you-?" she began, but what she saw bewildered her - nothing! There was literally nothing there at her door. She looked around. Still nothing in sight. "What the?" Soon giving up on what the mysterious knock meant, she shut the door again. But what she saw next caused her to scream.

There was a guy! Like, right there, staring back at Akiko. But this wasn't just any guy - this was a cool, good-looking guy. He was cloaked in black skinny jeans, a regular sky-blue t-shirt and a baseball jacket over. His entire outfit was complimented with the brick-red Doc Martens he wore on his feet. His hair, that flopped to the left in an ever so perfect fashion, was dirty blonde. A blush burned in Akiko's cheeks.

"Hello," the guy stated soundly, like him being there was totally natural. "I believe you can help me."

Without thinking [much], Akiko threw her trainer directly at this weird guy's face, the shoe smacking him in the nose. Simultaneously, the strange guy disappeared! All that was left behind was the trainer Akiko lobbed and a stuffed animal she'd never seen before. The stuffed animal was in the shape of a fox. As Akiko crept forwards, the fox began squirming, causing the young girl to squeal.

"What the heck are you?" she cried, backing away from the creature.

"Just hear me out, Akiko!" the fox-thing said in a failed attempt to calm her down, in a higher pitched voice from before. "I'm here to-" But before the fox had a chance to explain, a skateboard plonked on his head, which made him go dizzy and collapse to the ground.

Akiko immediately felt regret as she uttered the single word, "oops." Her face wore a frown as she picked up the tiny fox toy. "Sorry, little guy," she whispered, then placed him gently in her school bag. Letting a small smile cross her lips, she got hit buy sudden realisation and cried, "festival!" and ran out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen, bag in her hand.

"What are you in such a run-?" began Akiko's mother, but she was in too much of a hurry to listen. She grabbed the toast as it sprang out of its holster and bolted out of the door, skating away, toast handing from her mouth.

"What was all that about?" questioned the family's father suspiciously. The mother, Daichi, and even the dog, shrugged in unison.

* * *

After approximately 10 minutes, Akiko was skating around the corner where Yui was standing impatiently, tapping her foot and staring daggers at her watch and muttering a countdown from tree. At zero, Akiko slammed her hand down on Yui's shoulder, just as the train shoots off.

"Late," came the word from Yui's lips. Akiko appeared like she was about to break down with tears, but instead, she just laughed, leaving Yui to stare at her like she had obtained a second head.

"C'mon, Yui-chan. To the festival!" Akiko cheers, raising her skateboard into the air with joy.

"Did you bring the glow sticks?" Yui raised her brow at her best friend. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Akiko suddenly screamed, causing Yui to step back in slight fear.

"I forgot!" Akiko whined. "But I have a reason!" She balled her fists and her face was etched with determination.

"Enlighten me," Yui stated, not amused.

"There was a fox in my room." Akiko help up a finger like a snob and waves it from side to side. "I was _about_ to get the glow sticks, then it stared talking so I hit it and it passed out."

"I don't believe you."

Akiko scowled deeply at her friend and reached into her bag. Rummaging around for a couple of seconds, she pulled out the same fox-like stuffed animal from before, still unconscious from previous events.

Yui stared long and hard at the fox, contemplating whether or not Akiko was telling the truth, but the 'toy' stayed inanimate.

"Yeah, totally. I believe you," joked Yui. "Now hurry, we're already late!" And like that, Yui grabbed Akiko by the back of her collar and quite literally dragged her down the streets of Winter Rose Town, all the way to their school, Ichikawa Gakuen Junior High [IchiGaku JH].

There, everything was in motion: people rushing around trying to get ready, others practicing theit lines for the school performance and some relaxing in the corner doing virtually nothing. Well, until Hazuki Akiyama - the student council president of Sakura Junior High - came over and hit a book titled 'IchiGaku Festival 2017'.

"When you three bums are finished laying around, I want you to do this." Hazuki opened her 500 paged book to a particular page, showing it to the so-called 'bums'. The task was quite simple - get trapped intise a pillory and have a variety of things thrown at them, while wearing a dress - purely for entertainment. The bums stared at the selected page for a while and soon breathed a sigh, snatching the book and walking away to be fitted for dresses.

As if on queue, Akiko and Yui barged into the room, Akiko raising her arms, yelling, "good morning, fellow students of IchiGaku!" suddenly having a serge of energy.

"You're late," stated Hazuki, looking very disappointed in the two girls. "I expect that you're ready for the show?" Yui glanced at Akiko as to say 'we're screwed'.

But Akiko took no notice and said rather triumphantly, "of course we are!"

"What?" exclaimed Yui in disbelief. "We're nowhere near ready!" Hazuki raised an eyebrow to question the sudden outburst.

"Uh..." Akiko thought fast. "Nowhere near ready to tell you how proud we are that out schools are joining forces for this festival." She gave a huge grin, hoping the president would be fooled.

After a while of staring, Hazuki gave in and said, "we're proud to be a part of it." Akiko and Yui breathed a sigh of relief in unison. After a few words of what needs to be done for the two girls, Hazuki scooted off to be needed elsewhere.

"I can't believe she bought that," said Yui in disbelief. "Oh well, let's get ready!"

* * *

After a few hours of intense work - and being yelled at by Hazuki a few times - Akiko and Yui finally managed to create the outfits for the performance. One was laced from top to bottom with tassels tracing along the rim of the bottom. The other was a Tudor-style, archaic type suit for men. Both looked positively stunning! The joint-school performance was titled 'Fashion through Time'; the students have sold all the tickets! Pressure was on.

"We did it!" Akiko cooed, proud of her hard work. She help up the dress she made, staring at it in awe. It almost brought tears to her eyes. "Okay, what on Earth are you doing?" Akiko looked at Yui questionably as she rummaged through her bag, eyes as wide as plates.

"I can't find it!" she said quite loudly.

"Can't find what, Yui?"

"The sequins!" After a few more minutes of practically destroying the room, Yui eventually gave up in her search . "They're not here," she said in defeat.

"I can go look for them while you set everything up. I'm sure they're around school somewhere." Akiko smiled at her friend with reassurance, and the smile was returned.

"Thanks, Akiko. You're the best."

"I know - I'm awesome!" Akiko offered her friend a victory sign and ran out of the room. "Catch up with you later!"

"Man, that girl needs a good talking to," Yui sighed with a smile. She was grateful to have a friend like Akiko - one that was always there for her, no matter how hard the problem seemed to be. As Yui moved things around the room, getting everything ready to be collected, Akiko's bag started to move and a tiny fox-like creature crawled out, completely oblivious to Yui. Hoping that the girl wouldn't see, the fox made a run for it, following Akiko down the hallway.

* * *

Akiko searched the entire school campus, but found nothing. "Where in the world are they?" she uttered under her breath, still searching. Admitting defeat, Akiko took a long stroll back down the corridor, only to be forced to the ground after bumbling into something.

"Hey, what's the big..." She trailed off as she looked up at what had caused her fall. A towering figure stood over her, staring daggers at her, dressed in dark skinny-jeans, no shirt and a hooded cape, that flowered out like there was s sudden just of wind. "Who are you?"

"Me?" the man grinned. "I'm your worst nightmare!" Everything happened super quick. The man covered himself with his cape as a sudden gas like-form appeared, intoxicating the entire hallway. Akiko was choking. Then, out of nowhere, she got forced backwards into the wall. Pain surged through her body like a million bolts of lightening.

Struggling to stand, Akiko breathed heavily, heart drumming against her ribs. "You bastard." Her voice came out hoarse. Finally mustering the strength to stand up right, she pointed an accusing finger at the caped man and cried, "do you always go around slamming young girls into walls?" Despite her sudden outburst, she was trembling uncontrollably.

As if the man had completely ignored her, he pulled out a small, sealed box that's contents glittered in the ceiling lights. "Is this what you're looking for?" Peering closer, AKiko soon realised it was the box of sequins! Lunging forward, Akiko attempted to snatch the box from the man's hand, but instead, she toppled over and faceplanted the hallways floor.

"Give those back," she groaned, standing once again. "You have no idea how important that is." Her face grew menacing as she stared daggers at him.

"We've got a fighter," the man cooed, deepening his grin. "That makes this even more fun!" Another invisible gust of wind surrounded the area as the man shot lightening from his hands, grazing the top of Akiko's hair.

In too much of a shock, AKiko stared, frozen to the spot. She watched as a ball of electricity formed within the man's palm.

As he threw the electro-ball at Akiko, she was saved last minute. Acting as a shield, a guy covered her from the impact. Flinching, Akiko slowly looked up, only to see a pained, familiar face. It was the same boy she found in her bedroom that morning! She just stared up at him in awe as he protected her. After a while, the attack stopped and the boy slumped to the ground.

"Foxboy!" cried Akiko as she knelt down beside him. His back was all bruised and burnt form the impact - it even tore through his clothes.

"Take this," the boy murmured as he lifted up a necklace in the shape of a red and orange flame. "Put it on and say 'Pretty Cure Evolution'," Without giving anymore information, he passed out.

"H-Hey!" said Akiko in a startle. "Wake up!"

"It's no use, girl," came a deep voice from above her. "You can't save him now." The evil man then let out an menacing cackle.

There was a short pause.

"Wanna bet?" Akiko spat, looking up with a glint of murderous venom in her eye. "Although I just met this guy, he shows compassion and I know he will protect whatever he believes in."

"What are you mumbling about, girl?"

"My name...is AKIKO SUZUKI!"


	2. Light of Burning Passion (2)

**Last updated - 31/12/16 [UK date]**

* * *

Placing the fire-shaped necklace around her neck, Akiko stood with pride.

"Pretty Cure...EVOLUTION!" she yelled. Her eyes suddenly burned a fluorescent red as if they had just set alight. The man had to shield his eyes from the extreme light. It was too magnificent to behold. Just catching a glimpse would make you go blind.

Everything happened in a flash; just like that, Akiko was in a dress - a short dress at that! The skirt part of it was layered with red, then orange, then white. A gap was left to expose her stomach. Above that was a huge bow with the knot of a flame - identical to the necklace she wore around her neck, which shone brighter than before. Akiko's hair was longer and darker and in two pigtails on either side of her head, held together with a dim-yellow hairband. Her regular brown school shoes had been replaced with boots that matched her dress perfectly and had three-inch heels. On her hands, she wore fingerless gloves that pointed towards her elbow, in the precisely same colours as the dress and boots. She looked positively stunning.

Without any thoughts whatsoever, Akiko stated proudly, "light of burning passion - Cure Flame!" A dumbfounded look came upon her face and she continued to say, "say what now?" Just then, her confused thoughts where then blocked out by a menacing laugh.

"So, you're another one of those _Pretty Cures_, eh?" The evil man's grin expanded as he stared at Akiko's latest form.

"I-I think so...am I?" she answered in utter bewilderment. "What's going on?" she whispered to herself. All of a sudden, Akiko was thrown back with ultimate force, causing her to crash into the wall opposite. She let out an ear-piercing scream that echoed throughout the school.

The boy loomed over Akiko menacingly. "Give up, girl," he said viciously. "You stand no chance."

Akiko then stood proudly, gripping her flank in pain. "You're wrong," she struggled to say. "It's you who doesn't stand a chance."

As if on cue, Akiko set ablaze. She walked towards the boy, ranting. "Listen here, this is my school and today we're having a merged festival. I will not let you ruin this day for us. This festival is a chance for IchiGaku to redeem itself for past failures. I will not let you get in our way!" She then rose her hand, her palm pointing at the bewildered boy. "Pretty Cure...burning ball of fire!" As if a miracle, a fireball emerged from Akiko's palm and shot towards the boy, causing him to jump upwards. He was now floating in the air.

"You think that will beat me, girl?" Once again, he grinned. "You're flames are no match for my electricity!" As quick as a flash, a bolt of lightening struck the ground in multiple places around Akiko's feet. But she wasn't fazed. She just stood there with pure determination, staring daggers up at him.

Continuing the glare, she rose her arm straight up and shot another fireball up into the roof of the school. The ceiling came tumbling down, crashing around them both. The lightening stopped.

"You'll pat for this, _Pretty Cure_!" he yelled as he disappeared from sight.

It took a while for Akiko to comprehend what had happened. "What?" was all she managed to say. Like it was nothing, all the destruction that had just occurred vanished as quickly as it came. Even Akiko's outfit transformed back into her green school uniform. "Woah, this is trippy," she muttered as she looked around her. Something glittery caught her eye.

She crouched down and picked up the box of sequins. "Yui-chan will be so proud!" Grinning happily, she shoved the box into her pocket, just when she saw somebody hunched over in the corner. "Foxboy!" she called out as she ran over.

"You don't have to call me that..." he managed to say. "My name is Fenix." Fenix shot the girl above him the smallest of smiles before, with a poof, he once again was a small fox - injured. His muzzle scrunched up in pain.

"Fenix!" Akiko exclaimed with immense concern. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Slowly opening his eyes, Fenix pointed to the necklace still draped around Akiko's neck. "Place that on the wound and call out 'Pretty Cure, regenerate'." He then went limp in the girl's arms.

"Fenix!" she cried again. "Hang in there, little buddy." Taking the necklace from around her neck, she pressed it again the burns on Fenix's back, murmuring, "Pretty Cure...regenerate." The necklace glowed a bright orange and before Akiko knew it, all the wounds that covered Fenix's body were gone! But he still didn't wake. "Fenix?" Akiko inquired. As if in respond, a loud snore came from the fox's mouth as a content smile spread across Akiko's.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Yui thumped her fist against Akiko's head lightly. Her friend stuck out her tongue slightly, and rather childishly.

"I got sidetracked," she said casually.

"By what?"

"Well..." Akiko was about to tell her best friend all that happened when Fenix, who was happily sitting in Akiko's arms, pretending to be a stuffed toy, clenched his teeth around her forearm. "Youchies!"

"Youchies?" Yui asked curiously. "That doesn't sound like a reason to me." Akiko glared down at Fenix, who just shook his head ever so slightly. "Where in the heck did you get that fox?"

"Uh..." Akiko thought fast. "Can you believe someone left this cute little guy in the hallway?" She squeezed Fenix into a hug to emphasis her point. The poor guy couldn't breathe!

"Oh!" The ginger dug her hand into her blazer pocket and fished out the box of sequins that she went to retrieve. Yui's eyes shone with delight and relief.

"Thank you!" she cried, tugging her friend into a tight embrace. "You're a life saver!"

All Akiko could do at this moment was giggle and blush embarrassingly. "What are friends for?"

The festival of the two schools went without anymore distractions. The 'bums' that were locked in the pillories got pelted with everything but the kitchen sink. The musical performances - from the likes of Houkago Teatime and Scandal - went without a hitch! Every member of the crowd kept begging for an encore; it almost didn't end. But the one attraction that surpassed any other at this festival was the Fashion Through Time show. It began with a simple loin cloth and ended with what clothes might be in the future. Akiko and Yui even modeled some of the outfits!

Even Hazuki was impressed.

"I would like to thank IchiGaku for allowing us to come today," she said into the microphone at the podium. "All the events taken place have been incredibly remarkable." The entire assembly hall applauded the day's hard work. Just as Hazuki was about to say something else, Akiko stole the microphone away.

"Thank you, Sakura Junior High!" she cheered at the top of her lungs; everyone just broke into hysterics at her behavior. Getting scolded by both Hazuki and Yui didn't stop her. "Today has been awesome! Sakura JH, you are always welcome here at IchiGaku!" She couldn't help but publicise her family business. "And don't forget to visit Suzuki's Aisukuriimu when you get the chance!" Bowing deeply, Yui pulled her off the stage.

"I'm gonna need to put you on a leash one of these days," she uttered annoyingly.

Hazuki's speech droned on. At the front of the throng of students stood Emily Kawaguchi, an English transfer student at Sakura JH, snapping pictures with her camera with an ecstatic grin. Akiko and Yui were chatting away, like the whole 'Pretty Cure' thing never happened.

Through all the commotion, nobody noticed the strange shirtless guy lingering at the back of the assembly hall, inspecting Akiko from afar.

"Pretty Cure," he said, "you'll be sorry you ever challenged me." With that, he vanished, leaving the two oblivious schools behind.

* * *

By now, the Land of Cosmos was completely destroyed - more so an earlier. Everything was bleak and dark. All of the creatures that once inhabited the land were locked up in cages like beasts, crying out for help. Narchis was perched in a throne-like chair, staring out at the destruction he had caused, Spirus stood by his side, but he appeared more human than anything.

His skin was a sickly green; his eyes red, a scar slashing his right, dark hair covering his left. His attire was old and tatty, as if they were the only clothes he owned. His grin was menacing as he joined his master in the 'gorgeous' view before them.

With a poof of smoke, the shirtless man appeared beside Spirus, causing him to jump with fright.

"What do you have to report, Storm?" Narchis boomed.

Kneeling to the ground, Storm bowed his head. "The legendary warriors are back. But there's something different about them." He paused. "They have what we need." Storm's eyes glinted with anticipation. "That fox is as good as ours."


	3. Do Birds Like Ice-Cream?

**HELLO, PEOPLE! Sorry for the looong wait. Since I've dropped out of college, I haven't really been doing anything other than watching TV and hanging out with friends. And now I'm back at college! So there's that that happened...it sucks, I wanna drop out again.**

**I'd recommend reading the previous two chapters before this one [if you're already a follower], as there have been updates since I last wrote this story. Welp...here's the next part of the story!**

* * *

"So let me get this right." Akiko was sitting cross-legged on her bedroom floor, opposite Fenix. "Your world, the Land of Whatzit, has come under attack by a mystical being wishing to conquer every world that has ever existed, and you need to find five Legendary Warriors called Pretty Cure to help stop this guy."

"Yes," Fenix deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah. That's totally believable," Akiko said, standing. "Along with Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny," she grumbled afterwards, pulling on her work apron.

"What are you doing?" questioned Fenix, looking at the girl's attire.

"I'm getting ready for work," she responded professionally.

Akiko works part-time at their family business _Suzuki's Aisukuriimu_, the local ice-cream store. Now that Spring was here, they were going to need all the help they could get.

Fenix rose to his feet in protest. "You can't work now!" Akiko gazed down at him with a questionable look. "You have to find the other Pretty Cures!"

"What I have to do is earn a living." Akiko crouched and picked up the fox. "And you're coming with me. I don't allow boys in my room." Cradling him in her arms, Akiko carried a disgruntled Fenix to the kitchen.

The family were all gathered around the table, munching on their breakfast. "Good morning, Akiko-chan!" they chorused. Akiko smiled in response and sat to eat her own breakfast.

"It's going to be a busy day today, Akiko," her mother stated. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Akiko thumped her chest proudly. "I can handle anything - I'm awesome!" She took a big bite of her pancake, leaving Fenix drooling in her lap. Mr Suzuki laughed jovially.

"That's my girl," he said.

"My baby sister is too cute" Daichi gushed at the other end of the table, but then got squirted in the face with maple syrup. He pouted at Akiko, who was holding up a bottle with an orange duck on it.

"I'm not adorable nor cute." She rose from her already empty plate. "I'm going down to the store. Yell if you need anything." Akiko pelted out of the kitchen and into their ice-cream store.

The counters were a lime green and tables cherry red. Beautiful graffiti decorated the walls of the shop, giving it a modern look. A toppings machine sat in the corner, in case any customers wanted endless sprinkles. Behind the counter were multiple drinks machines: milkshakes, smoothies, coffee, soda - the works! Inside the counter lied the most gorgeous, wonderful, delicious ice-cream flavours. Akiko placed Fenix on the counter top.

"Be a good fox," she ordered, sticking out her finger.

"Okay," Fenix whined. Akiko gave him a stern look. "Y-Yes, ma'am," He cowered slightly.

Putting on the brightest smile she could muster, Akiko made her way to the doors, where a couple of customers waited outside, and turned the sign to signal the sore being open for the day.

"Welcome!" she cooed as he first customer walked through the doors. It was a girl, about the same age as Akiko. She had jet black hair that reached just above her bottom. Her eyes were hazed and distant, like they had seen far more than a regular 14 year-old. But her smile was kind. Akiko couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hello." The girl's voice was as sweet as the candy floss ice-cream under Akiko's nose.

"What can I get you?" Akiko asked as Yui walked into the store. The girl eyes Fenix, who was pretending his hardest not to move.

"I'll have this, please." She pointed to a very eye-watering sour flavour.

Akiko gave her a startled look. "Are you sure?" she asked sceptically.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Akiko struggled to find the correct words. "This flavour is pretty extreme, and you seem...sweet." The girl blinked a few times, and Yui snorted in the corner. With hesitance, Akiko scooped the sour dessert into a small polystyrene bowl and handed it to the girl.

"That would be ￥200, please," Akiko stated with a beaming smile. The girl handed her the money and walked out of the store without saying a word. Akiko wondered if she was going to be okay - and not because of the ice-cream.

Mind still pondering, she made her way to Yui. She was sat in her regular spot in the corner, by the window.

"Do you know her?" Akiko asked absentmindedly as she regarded her friend.

"Never seen her before," replied Yui. "Is she new to town?" Yui followed Akiko's gaze through the window to where the girl sat eating her ice-cream an the bench opposite the store. She wasn't even flinching as she shoved another spoonful into her mouth, staring right back at the two girls.

Akiko hummed her uncertainty. "The usual?" she finally asked. Yui nodded.

Making her way back to the counter, Akiko noticed that a bite ad been taken out of every flavour behind the glass. She let out a small squeal.

Yui rose in her seat. "What is it?" she asked in concern.

"Everything is fine," Akiko said quickly. "Nothing to worry about. I'll be right back." As quick as she could, she dragged a still Fenix by the ear and into the freezer. "What did you do?" she whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry!" the fox cried. "I couldn't resist, they were all so good. I particularly enjoyed the coconut one." He tried to put, but accidentally let out a ginormous belch.

Akiko gaped at an embarrassed Fenix, and just laughed. How can such a loud sound come from something so tiny and adorable? "You're a special little guy." She petted him, which Fenix seemed to enjoy. Akiko then pushed at the bar to open the freezer door, but it wouldn't budge. She attempted it a few more times - nothing.

"Oh no," she uttered. "This is bad." She glanced at Fenix worryingly. "We're stuck."

* * *

On the other side of the street, the girl was just finishing up her ice-cream, when she was startled by a boy with dark hair and eyes.

"Are you sure you should be eating human food?" he said.

The girl flicked the plastic spoon at her comrade's face. "Quiet, Storm," she scolded. "I can do what I want."

"Aww, c'mon, Glayze," Storm cooed. "That was mean."

"I'm a mean person," Glayze stated soundly. "I was having an interaction with Pretty Cure." She looked through the window of Suzuki's Aisukuriimu. "She is currently freezing."

Storm laughed. "You are a cold one, Glayze-san." Glayze let out a cynical grin.

"This is just the beginning." She snapped her fingers. "Change!" In a flash of light, Glayze had changed from a sweet, dark-haired girl in a summer dress. to a green-haired, purple eyes menace. She was now wearing knee-high boots, black leggings, and a giant black and red, Gothic overcoat. Under that, she wore a slick, black leather gilet with the emblem of a broken heart between her breasts. "Debris!" she called out, a mystical, deep purple orb emerging from her outstretched palm. "Bring chaos!" She threw it up into the air, where is merged with a passing pigeon.

* * *

Back inside the store, Yui tapped impatiently on the table, as more and more people entered, eager for a cold dessert. Her phone buzzed and she brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Yui-chan?"

"Akiko?" She was startled by the sound of her best friend's voice. "Where are you?" She glanced over to the walk-in freezer.

"I'm in a bit of a pickle." Akiko sounded calm despite pretty much freezing to death.

"How much of a pickle?" Yui said slowly.

There was a pause before she heard a reply.

"I'm locked in the freezer," Akiko deadpanned.

"That's a pretty big pickle, Akiko!"

"Can you serve the customers that come in?" Akiko pleaded. "Please? I'll give you free ice-cream for a week!"

Yui's face split into a grin. "Not much of a bribe, my dear friend."

"A month?"

"Nope."

"Three months."

"A bit higher."

"Six months!" cried Akiko. "And that's my final offer."

"Done," agreed Yui. "But don't you have a key?"

Akiko groaned. "Mum has the only key and he's out for the day. I have to wait for her to get back."

"Okay." Yui glanced at all the frustrated customers. "Don't die."

"I'll try no to. Thank you, Yui."

"Anything for my best friend." She rang off and blew an ear-splitting whistle. "Listen up!" she bellowed. "I want everyone in a line behind this gentleman," she pointed to the first person she saw enter the store, "and I'll get you want you want! Sound good?" Everybody in the store gaped at the small girl standing on the table top, but shrugged - they really wanted their ice-cream.

"Awesome." Yui got herself down and wandered over to behind the counter. "How can I help you?" she asked the first customer with a smile.

* * *

An hour had passed since Akiko got herself trapped in the freezer with Fenix. Yui had successfully served all the customers who had entered the was going smoothly.

As nobody had requested anything for a while, Yui decided to switch on the television that hung in the corner. She sat, watching the news.

The reporter looked frantic, as if scared for his life. He was talking so fast, it was almost impossible to understand what he was saying. Something about a giant bird?

Suddenly, everything went dark. A child outside was pointing to the sky. "Look, mommy!" People inside the store were rushing out to see what was going on, leaving their ice-creams on the tables. Then they ran for their lives. So, Yui decided to see what all the commotion was about.

She gawped up to the sky and saw a humongous bird flying low, heading towards Suzuki's Aisukuriimu. She screamed.

Akiko's head shot itself up from inside the freezer. "Did you hear that?" she said to no one. "That sounded like Yui!" She rose to her feet. She had frost in her hair and she was as pale as snow. Fenix was sitting on a huge of ice-cream, shivering and unable to move.

"Maybe," was all he could muster through his chattering teeth.

"We gotta get out!" Akiko thumped on the thick freezer door. "Yui!" she called. She banged, and punched, and thwacked on the door, but she was given no reply. "I have to save her," Akiko said, defeated. A single tear slipped down her cheek and hit the floor; it instantly froze.

"I know what you can go!" Fenix said with excitement. "Cure Flame!" Akiko just gawked down at him.

"That will melt all the ice-cream in storage," she informed. "Mom would literally murder me."

Fenix stared up at Akiko with determination. "You have no choice. You have to save Yui."

Akiko stared at the ground for a moment before standing up straight. "I have to save Yui-chan." She pressed the necklace that she still had draped around her neck. The flame absorbed into her skin. "Pretty Cure...EVOLUTION!" The same bright light that filled the school hallways was now filling the walk-in freezer. Fenix hid behind a now melted tub if ice-cream to shield himself from the light.

In the same frilly outfit and longer, darker hair, Akiko stood proud. "Light of burning passion," she called. "Cure Flame!" All around her, every tub of delicious ice-cream had been melted down to what is essentially a warm milkshake. All of the ice that had formed had melted into water, dripping droplets on Fenix's head. Akiko hugged herself for warmth.

"It's cold!" she cried. "Why did this have to be my outfit?" Sucking up her whines, Akiko put one foot in front of the other and held her own out. Her face was scrunched up in concentration. Without warning, an explosion of flames erupted from the palms of her hands and threw her back. She scrambled from the boxes that suffocated her.

"That was unexpected,"commented Fenix. "At least the door#s open." Akiko lifted her gaze to see that a huge hole had appeared in the the freezer door, the edges still orange with heat.

"Cool," Akiko said, climbing through the whole. She raced outside onto the street where Yui was still screaming. "Yui-chan!"

Akiko leaped into the air and kicked the bird-monster in the stomach. It shot into the sky as Akiko landed, like cat, on the ground. Yui was still screaming.

"Yui!" Akiko called, trying to grab her attention.

"How do you know my name?" Yui looked questionably at the girl in front of her, all bright orange, long hair. "And what are you wearing?" She looked down at Akiko's bare stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Akiko asked in bewilderment. "It's me!"

Yui tilted her head. "Me who?" Akiko was shocked stiff. How could her best friend not remember her?

Past Akiko's shoulder, the bird-monster came plummeting down, beak first, towards Akiko.

"No!" Yui cried, pushing her out of the way. Instead of attacking Akiko, the beak came in contact with Yui. A bright light shone from her body and the bird propelled back into the clouds. Yui was unharmed. Both Akiko and Fenix gazed at her in disbelief. "That was weird," Yui muttered, not bevelling it herself.

"Yui-chan!" Akiko cooed, tugging her friend into an embrace, only to be shrugged off.

"Who the hell are you?" Yui said angrily. "What's your problem?" Pain crept onto Akiko's face; she was on the verge of tears.

"Yui," came a voice from below her. She looked down to see a fox plushie staring right back at her. She screamed again. Akiko put her hand over her friend's mouth. Yui gazed into her eyes. They looked familiar.

Slowly, she removed her hand from her face. "Akiko?" Her friend smiled.

"Ta-da," she said casually.

"How the what?" Yui felt Akiko's darker hair. "And why?" She gestured to the revealing outfit she was currently wearing.

"Long story."

"That you'll find out quickly," came a high-pitched voice. Yui squealed again as she saw the talking fox. "You have to put this on." Fenix held up a necklace with the pendent of a mountain range.

Tentatively, she took the jewellery from the speaking plushie and draped it around her neck. Immediately, it started glowing a bright brow. Without thinking, Yui called out, "Pretty Cure...EVOLUTION!" Her body shone a bright light. Before anyone could protest, Yui had changed! She now wore a short, frilly dress in various browns and greens, her hair was longer and a lighter brunette than previous. She wore three-inch heeled, nee-high boots.

She struck a pose. "Soil of Mother Nature - Cure Earth!" Yui looked down at herself. "What the what?" was all she could say to her new attire. She was suddenly tackled in a hug.

"You're Pretty Cure, too!" Akiko screamed in her ear excitedly. "I knew it was you!"

Yui blinked at her best friend. "What's a Pretty Cure?" she asked. Akiko stared right back at her.

"I have no idea," she replied, and the two girls laughed, oblivious to a green haired girl standing right in front of them.

"Are you done?" she scolded, causing Pretty Cure to jump with fright. "Fight me," she deadpanned.

Akiko and Yui exchanged a questionable look then back at Glayze. "Who are you?" they asked in unison. "Jinx!" they yelled at each other.

"Oh my stars, we are so in sync," Akiko commented, imitating an American highschool girl. Pretty Cure cackled once more.

"How did these two become the legendary warriors?" Glayze asked herself, looking enviously at the two friend doubled over in laughter.

"Don't underestimate then!" called a squeaky voice at Glayze's feet. "These girls can kick your butt anytime they wish!" Fenix held up his fist in determination. After a moment of silence, Glayze booted Fenix. All three girls watched him fly through the air.

Akiko and Yui gawked at Glayze, fury in their eyes. "How dare you!" they exploded simultaneously, and decked their fists into her face. Glayze staggered back - those girls can pack quite the punch!

"Debris!" she cried. "Attack them!" Obeying her orders, the giant bird soared downwards once more. Yui was struck with fear as she watched the beast zooming towards her. In a flash, an orange ball dove towards its beak and it squawked in pain, plummeting. A huge shadow cast over the park opposite Suzuki's Aisukuriimu.

"No!" Yui cried, rushing towards the park and caught the bird just before it crashed to the ground. Glayze's jaw dropped open at the girl's immense strength. Beside her, Akiko was cheering.

"Woo! Go, Cure Earth!" All citizens around her - the ones that didn't run away - began applauding and chanting 'Cure Earth!'.

Yui laughed awkwardly, but used to the attention. Her knees wobbled under the pressure of the dead weight she was lifting. "A little help would be great right about now!"

"Oh, right," Akiko said, raising both arms. "Pretty Cure, restore!" she called upon instinct, and the bird was cast in a beautiful light. Debris fragments erupted from the monster, and all that remained was a fat pigeon.

Needless to say, Glayze was gobsmacked. "Damn you, Pretty Cure," she cursed before disappearing.

The cheers got louder as citizens applauded Pretty Cure. Akiko bowed deeply and laughed maniacally, while Yui rubbed the back of her neck, awkwardly.

"You were amazing, Cure Earth!" Akiko glomped her friend excitedly. "They way you caught that thing ha be like whoa!"

Yui bapped her on the head in attempt to calm her down. "I wasn't just going to stand there and let it destroy the park." They linked arms and walked back into the ice-cream store, huge smiles on their faces. Their Pretty Cure outfits transformed back into the clothes they were wearing prior.

"How about I get you that ice-cream?" Akiko said to Yui.

"As long as you don't lock yourself int he freezer again, that'd be great." The two girls laughed jovially, before Yui's laughter halted. "Aren't we forgetting something?" she asked with a hint of confusion. They glanced at each other. A second later, they gasped in unison.

"Fenix!"

At the other end of town, a dirty blonde boy was looking around frantically - he had no idea where he was or how to get back to Akiko's house. He was completely stumped as to how to return home. So, he did the only thing he knew to do in this situation.

"AKIKOOO!"


	4. Outed!

**HEYY, GUYZ! I'm stuck writing this story and I have no idea why! I guess I just feel like I should actually start writing properly again, yanno? Pretty Cure is goddamn awesome, and clearly you guys think so, too! I know I'm shit with updates on pretty much everything in life, but I'm grateful to all of my readers! Thank you guys so, so much! You doods are awesome. xxx**

**This chapter is a bit long - you have been warned!**

**Also, I don't plan at all. I just write what my head tells me to and hope it turns out decent. xx**

* * *

More cages were hung, each with a small, adorable creature inside. They were shaking at the bars, screaming for help. Narchis sat in his throne, overlooking his destruction. Needless to say, he was proud of his achievement.

"Lord Narchis," Spirus called from below him. "Glayze has returned," As if on cue, Glayze appeared beside Spirus.

"Hello, Lord Narchis," she said as she bowed to her knees. "I was unsuccessful in obtaining the fox." Spirus's face grew solemn. He felt guilty that the ones he was working with were trying to capture his brother. Almost.

"You kicked it to the other side of town!" Narchis boomed. Glayze cowered slightly. "What else do you have for me?"

Clearing her throat and raising to her feet, Glayze stood proud . "There is another Pretty Cure, my Lord." The smallest of smiles appeared on Spirus's lips. "It's only a matter of time before they find all five members." An audible sigh came from Narchis.

"I'll give you another chance, Glayze," he told her. "Don't screw it up this time."

"Yes, my Lord." With a final bow, Glayze disappeared.

Narchis turned in the smiling figure beside him. "Spirus." He shot his head up, a frown replacing his grin. "I want you to follow her. Make sure she defeats Pretty Cure."

Spirus nodded and gave his ruler a salute. "Yes, Sir!" He too disappeared and landed in Winter Rose. Although he had no idea where he was, he knew exactly what to do, Allowing his evil side to rule, he let a menacing grin split his face.

* * *

"What is Pretty Cure?" Yui asked Fenix. All three of them - Yui, Akiko and Fenix - were huddled in a circle on Akiko's bedroom floor.

Fenix took a deep breath. "Pretty Cure are five legendary warriors who come together to fight evil and save world and have amazing powerful powers to defeat said evil and-" Akiko stuffed a cookie in his mouth before he could say anymore.

"I think she get it," she said. Yui gaped at the two as if they were utterly insane.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Totally get it." Fenix happily noshed on the cookie he was fed as silence fell over the room.

"Akiko!" Daichi cooed as the door swung open. He attacked her in cuddles. "Good morning, my beautiful baby sister!" Groaning, Akiko pushed her brother off. "What are you ladies talking about?" he asked as he snatched the last cookie and shovelled it into his mouth.

"Um, we were," Yui stammered, her cheek burning. "W-We were talking about-"

"Girl things," Akiko finished for her. "Now get out."

"But Mom said I'm supposed to drive you to the skate park," Daichi informed his sister. Akiko groaned louder and rose to her feet, whereas Yui was awestruck by the older boy.

"Fine." Akiko picked up her skating bag and board. "But I'm in the back seat." She grinned devilishly at her friend.

"Wait, what?" Yui squeaked. "I'm in front?"

"Don't worry." Daichi draped hi arm around her. "It'll be fun!" Akiko howled with laughter at the embarrassed look on Yui's face.

Picking a still Fenix from the floor, she stuffed him into her bag. "Let's go - we can't be late." She bounded out of the the door excitedly.

"It's a public skate park, we can be there at any time!" Daichi bellowed at he followed her, eager for cuddles.

"Get off me, you idiot!" Akiko's voice ricocheted off all the walls in the house. Sighing adoringly, Yui followed the siblings in suit.

* * *

"Yo, Fireball, you made it!" A young boy waved Akiko down once she reached the skate park. "What's new?" Akiko was suddenly struck with fear.

She marched up to the boy and pointed a finger in his face. "Who told you? What do you know?" she growled. The boy just laughed in her face.

"Man, your joked always crack me up, Fireball!" He patted his knee in hysterics. "I've been calling you that since I saw your amazing skills when you were just six!" Akiko laughed, embarrassed as Yui and Daichi walked up to the two. "Yui, waddup?"

Yui tilted her head to the sky. "Clouds...blueness...and, ooh, a plane!"

"Hilarious," the boy said sarcastically.

"Hiro!" Daichi called as he attacked him in a hug. "You still chasing after my sister?" He rubbed his knuckled against his head.

"I've never been chasing her!" Hiro protested despite the growing blush in his cheeks. A flash blinded the group.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" cried a timid voice. "I didn't realise the flash was on." The group turned around to see a blue-haired girl holding a camera. "The scene was just so cute, I couldn't resist."

Akiko inspected the girl for a moment. "Have we met?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm afraid not," the girl replied. "But I know you. You go to IchiGaku, right?" Akiko nodded. "I'm a student at Sakura Junior High - Emily Kawaguchi." She smiled brightly at the four.

"Emily?" Yui asked. "Sounds English."

"Yes, I'm from England," Emily informed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." She bowed, deeper than intended.

Daichi released Hiro. "Don't be so formal," he said. "We're all friends here in Winter Rose."

"May I snap another picture?" Emily questioned.

"Of course!" Hiro stated gleefully. He leaped over and draped his arm around Akiko's shoulder. Daichi rested his elbow on Yui's head, leaning on her. Yui's cheek invented a new shade of magenta and Akiko simply stuck her tongue out.

A few seconds passed and Emily took the picture [with no flash].

"Thank you so much!" she bowed again.

"Quit the formality, Snapshot," Hiro said. He grinned a toothy grin at her, proud of the nickname he gave her. Emily's cheek burned. "Hey, Akiko. Bet I can do more tre-flips in a row than you can."

"You're on!" Akiko dared. They both skated off to a desolate area of the park.

Emily was awestruck. "Who was that?"

"That was Hiro," Yui told her, still flustered from the contact with Daichi. "He's been a friend of Akiko's for a very long time."

"Yeah, they're always challenging each other and getting into trouble," Daichi added.

"Trouble that I then later have to fix," Yui groaned. "Honestly, they behave like children." The three watched has Hiro attempted his thirteenth consecutive tre-flip and fail. Akiko just laughed and pointed at him, but then helped him off the ground.

"But they're pretty great friends." Daichi smiled proudly.

Emily watched the two skateboarders intently. She couldn't help but envy their friendship and how close they were. It was remarkable. Unconsciously, she lifted her camera and snapped another picture as Akiko and Hiro laughed together.

"You sure like taking photos, don't you, Emily?" Daichi spoke up.

"It's my passion," she replied, smiling at the image in her camera. "They're like little pieces of time preserved in a perfect moment."

"That's deep," Yui commented. "Really deep."

"I think it's sweet," said a girl, appearing between the two girls - it was Glayze, smiling at them all, causing them to jump. "That was beautiful."

Emily gazed at the girl before her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Glayze exclaimed in mock shock, bringing a hand to her mouth. "My name is Imari Itsuka."

"Weren't you in Suzuki's Aisukuriimu the other day?" questioned Yui suspiciously, remembering her peculiar taste in ice cream flavours.

Glayze looked at her as if she'd sprouted a third eye. "Yes!" she cried in recollection. "Yes, that ice cream was delicious!"

"I'm glad you think so," Daichi spoke up. "I hear you have buds of steel!" He laughed jovially. Glayze returned the laugh and they smiled warmly at each other, much to Yui's dismay. Her face held a deep scowl.

Emily snapped the shot, giggling to herself. "This is an interesting one."

"Hey, Snapshot!" Hiro called from the other end of the skatepark, waving his hand. "Come take some sweet pics of us!" Akiko whacked him over his head lightly with her skateboard. He just smiled at her, as she she scolded him for embarrassing the girl like that. Although Emily skilled happily over to the bickering friends. Once again, she took the picture. "Awesome, let me see!" Hiro leaped beside Emily, looking at the camera in front of them. He grinned. "Amazing! Can I see more?" Hiro gazed into Emily's eyes intently. The girl nodded shyly and flicked through the photos.

Akiko's face split in two when she saw how nervous Emily was. It was so cute! "I'll just leave you guys alone," she said teasingly. The two were so immersed in the photos, they ignored her entirely. She ran back to Yui, Daichi and Glayze. "I think they like each other," Akiko whispered loudly to them.

"Don't be silly," Daichi commented. "Hiro likes-" He was cut off when an elbow made contact with his stomach.

"Hiro likes," Yui thought fast, "skateboarding too much to be interested in romance."

"Man, that sucks," Akiko said, defeated. "Sour girl!" Glaze blinked at the girl. "I didn't notice you." Without thinking, Akiko pulled Glayze into an embrace. Glayze's body turned rigid in her arms. "What's wrong? You cold?"

"Something like that," Glayze replied, not meeting Akiko's gaze.

"I have just the thing to warm you up!" Akiko skipped over to her skating bag and zipped it open, only to find that Fenix had eaten all of her snacks! "Fenix, how could you?" she cried exasperatedly.

Daichi stared onward in confusion. "Is she talking to a stuffed animal?" he asked Yui.

"Yeah," Yui replied quickly. "Ain't she adorable?" She immediately regretting saying it, as Daichi tackled his sister in a tight cuddle.

"The cutest ever!" he gushed.

"Get off - this is an emergency!" Akiko barked, shrugging Daichi of of her. "There are no snacks! Because he ate them!" Akiko held up Fenix, who tried his hardest to stay stiff. "Yui, back me up!"

Yui blinked. "Yes. Fenix ate the snacks." Daichi appeared even more confused.

Glayze's eyes narrowed as she looked the fox up and down. She had to steal him. "Can I see him for a moment?"

Akiko and Yui exchanged glances.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Akiko informed. "He's...special."

"I'll be taking that." A hand reached down and picked up Fenix by the head, The owner of the hand had slicked back, dark hair and caramel coloured skin. His face had a scar slashing his right eye and a sickening grin.

"Hey, give him back!" Akiko dashed upwards, attempting to grab Fenix back. The boy simply pushed Akiko to the side and strolled away. Glayze stared on in disbelief. Akiko looked as though she was about to cry.

"Hey!" Daichi bellowed. Everyone's eyes fell on him. His fists were balled and his brow furrowed. "Return the fox," he demanded.

"And if I don't?" the boy snarled, not turned to face him.

"You'll have to answer to us." Daichi, Yui, and Hiro and Emily stood proud, staring daggers at him. Akiko gazed at them in wonder, grateful to have such caring friends.

Glayze's eyes darted between them, torn. Eventually, she breathed an exasperated sigh. "And me."

"You two, Glay- Imari?" the boy said, finally turned round. "Are you kidding?"

"Give me Fenix, Spirus," Glayze ordered.

"You're Spirus?" Akiko gaped at him, astonished. "Then that mean..." She looked t Fenix, who silently shed a tear.

"Oh, so you've heard of me," Spirus said. "How sweet of him to talk about me."

"I'm confused," Daichi commented.

"Ditto," said Hiro.

"You two are always confused," Yui sighed.

Emily was awestruck, taken aback by the scene. Yes, she wanted her new friend to gain her toy back, but what she didn't expect was the plushie to transform into a human! He stood there, staring at Spirus, tears threatening to spill.

"Fenix," Akiko whispered loudly. "What are you doing?" Daichi glanced sceptically at his younger sister. Hiro was just as shocked. Glayze clenched her teeth, although she was startled, too - she didn't know the fox would actually transform like that!

"That's new," commented Yui, who had never seen this form before.

"Let me handle this, Flame," Fenix said, keeping his glare settled on his brother.

"Akiko, what's going on?" Daichi asked, eager for answers.

"Fenix, you can't do this alone!" Akiko cried, ignoring Daichi entirely. She rose to her feet and stood in front of the two brothers, arms stretched wide. Fenix didn't alter his gaze. Although his face screamed rage, his eyes whispered fear. "Let is help you," Akiko pleaded. Finally, Fenix met the girl's eyes; he nodded. A smile crept onto Akiko's face. "Yui!"

"Got it!" Yui responded by pressing her pendant into her chest - simultaneously with Akiko - allowing it to absorb into their skin.

"Pretty Cure...EVOLUTION!" they cried in unison. The group shielded their eyes as a blinding light bloomed in the skatepark - expect for Emily. She stared on, mesmerised by the transformation of the two girls.

"Light of burning passion - Cure Flame!"

"Soil of mother nature - Cure Earth!"

The two girls posed as Pretty Cure. Glayze one more gritted her teeth. How dare they transform at a moment like this!

"I knew it!" Spirus called, pointing his finger at them. "I knew you were Pretty Cure!" He laughed maniacally. "You're gonna wish you never revealed yourselves. Debris!" The same orb that emerged from Glayze's palm before, came out of Spirus's hand. "Bring chaos!" It shot through the air and absorbed into the camera that Emily was holding. She dropped it with a shriek.

In a matter of seconds, the camera had morphed into a horrific beast, with arms and legs and even a face!

"My camera!" Emily cried. She tried to step forward, to grab a hold of it, despite its colossal size. She was halted in her tracks as a hand clamped down onto her wrist. Whipping back her head, she was met with Hiro's pleading eyes.

"We have to get out of here," he told her. Emily looked back towards Pretty Cure; they were pummelling her poor camera! She wouldn't stand for that.

Breaking free from Hiro's grasp, she darted toward the fight, despite Hiro's protests.

"Stop!" she cried out. "Don't break it!" She leaped in front of Akiko's attack and got booted in the stomach. She doubled over, having the wind knocked out of her.

"Emily!" called Akiko in concern and regret. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She knelt down beside her, ordering Yui to keep fighting.

"Please," Emily croaked. "Don't break my camera." Closing her eyes, she began to glow a light blue.

Meanwhile, Fenix was in the middle of his own battle with Spirus. Not a physical battle - more a battle with words.

"Why brother?" he pleaded with him. "Why are you doing this?"

Spirus shrugged. "Fun," came his response. "Because it makes me happy."

"Stop lying to yourself, Spirus!" Fenix exploded. "You're not like this. You're reserved, and quiet, and kind, and not evil at all!" He took a step closer to him. "And most importantly, you're my brother." He let a warm smile burn into his face. Spirus searched his face, trying to see if there was any hint that the fox was lying. But he couldn't find anything. Spirus relaxed his tense muscles.

Fenix's pocket glowed blue. He whipped around to see a girl lying in Akiko's arms, glowing the same colour.

"Stay here!" Fenix ordered before dashing off toward the girls. Glayze blocked his path, dressed in her Shadow Sphere attire.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. "Earth can't do all of that alone." She gestured to a struggling Yui, fighting the Debris with all her might. "Not much of a manager, are you?" she mocked.

"I'm not their manager," Fenix replied through gritted teeth. "I'm their friend." Glayze was taken aback by this statement. "I'm not here to tell them what to do. I'm here to find all five Pretty Cures and to help them defeat you." Fenix squared up to her. "And we will defeat you, Glayze. Because I need my brother back." He waltzed past her, brushing his shoulder against hers. Glayze stood there, mouth gaped open ; not moving, stunned at how confident Fenix had been.

The fox finally reached Akiko and Emily.

"What's happening to her?" Akiko asked, on the edge of tears.

"I'll handle this," Fenix informed. "You go help Earth." Akiko looked at Fenix intently. Ge had grown so assertive in such a short time; she was amazed. Akiko nodded and went to assist Yui with the Debris.

Fenix gazed down at Emily's unconscious face. "Please help us," he said to her, "Mizu." Gently, he placed the necklace around her neck - the pendant of a droplet. Seconds later, light filled the skatepark and Emily's eyes snapped open.

Without thinking, she called out, "Pretty Cure... EVOLUTION!" A grin spread across Fenix's lips. Spirus and Glayze were not impressed.

Emily's Pretty Cure dress was blue and white, lacing up the front and checkered up the flanks. The sleeves were short and jagged. A baby blue bow splayed out on her chest, the knot a droplet. The skirt was checkered with a variety of blues and white. Her boots here knee high and laced up to the top, a heel of three inches. Emily's hair grew tremendously in length, and appeared to be a lighter shade of blue.

"Splash of a tsunami - Cure Mizu!" She posed. Fenix cheered. Daichi and Hiro glanced at each other, their confusion increasing vastly. Glayze and Spirus were just as furious as ever. Akiko and Yui smiled proudly at one another - they found the third Cure!

Leaping into action immediately, Emily joined Pretty Cure in the air.

"Hi, girls," she said casually. "Ready to fight?" Akiko attacked the new Cure in a hug, but got tugged away by Yui.

"Stick to the task at hand, please," she scolded. Akiko patted Emily on the shoulder, keeping her excitement low key.

"Let's do this together."

"Right," Yui and Emily said in unison. All three Cures posed, ready to attack.

First was Yui, who made spikes pierce through the ground and strike the Debris directly. Emily grimaced - her poor camera! Next was Akiko, fire sprouting from her palms, leaving the camera red with heat.

"Now, Mizu!" Yui cried.

Emily nodded, holding out both hands. Nothing happened. Why weren't her powers working? Akiko and Yui ceased the attacks, looking at Emily worryingly.

"Great job, loser!" Spirus called from the ground in mock amazement. "Honestly, fantastic work you're doing!" Glayze swatted his shoulder. There was no need to be so cruel - the girl was almost in tears!

"Mizu!" Emily looked down to see who was calling her name. It was Hiro. "Remember those photos you showed me?" Emily's mind drifted back to when the two were alone, browsing through her camera. "You're a great photographer, Emily. You have some raw talent. Use your passion, just like with those pictures!" Emily's cheeks burned pink.

"We believe in you, Pretty Cure!" Daichi yelled.

"Shut up, you morons!" Akiko yelled back.

Yui rounded on Emily. "Are you ready?" Emily hesitated for nodding determinedly.

She held out both palms, her face scrunching with concentration. After a few moments, water gushed from her hands, and towards the Debris. But it wasn't enough. Akiko and Yui stood on either side of her. From Akiko's palms shot flamed pellets, and from Yui's razor sharp leaves. The Debris skidded back, failing to shield itself. The girls screamed as they boosted their power. Giving up, the Debris shattered, leaving behind Emily's camera, plummeting.

Luckily, Hiro caught it; it was unscratched. He waved it about, showing everything was okay.

"Mizu!" Akiko cooed, crashing into Emily with a hug. "You're the third member!" She rubbed her cheek against hers in annoyance.

Fenix grinned triumphantly at Spirus. "You see, brother?" he said. "You're gonna need to grow a lot stronger to beat us." Spirus was at a loss for words. Fortunately, Glayze spoke for him.

"We _will_ grow stronger and defeat Pretty Cure!" she shouted confidently. "Spirus is ours; you will never get him back!" Fenix dropped his smile. Spirus looked almost ashamed. "Come, Spirus." Glayze vanished back to the Shadow Sphere.

Spirus lingered a moment longer, his eyes locked onto his brother's. He wanted to say something, but his mouth wouldn't let him. Instead, he turned around and followed Glayze back home.

Fenix felt a hand pressed on his shoulder. He spun round and found Daichi smiling warmly at him. Needles to say, Fenix was shocked. It took him a while to realise he witnessed the whole Pretty Cure thing.

"How much did you see?" he asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"Enough to know you need help," Daichi replied seriously. "Hiro and I are a part of this now. You have to tell us everything." Fenix thought for a second. Was it a good idea for these boys to know about their secret?

Eventually, he nodded. "I will tell you everything if you keep Pretty Cure a secret from everyone." Daichi complied.

"Okay, I trust you to take care of my sister." He help up his hand. "Bros?" Fenix looked at his hand sceptically, then realised what he wanted.

"Bros." He smacked his own palm against his new friend's; they grinned at each other.

"Hey, boys!" You called over at them. Fenix and Daichi looked over at the girls - back in their usual clothes - and Hiro coming toward them. "Ready to go home?" Daichi focused on Akiko, worried she may have gotten hurt. In a poof, Fenix transformed back into the fox plushie, causing Daichi to jump to the side. The fox hurtled himself into Akiko's arms.

"I am never going to get used to that," Daichi told himself.

* * *

The drive home was quiet and awkward. Daichi had everyone piled into his car. Although he offered to take them all home, he didn't realise how cramped his car would get.

"So," Hiro broke through the silence, "Pretty Cure, huh?" he asked. "That's...something."

"If you tell anyone, you're dead," Akiko warned nonchalantly from the passenger seat. Hiro just laughed.

"Chill, fireball - I won't spread your secret." He smiled genuinely at Emily and Yui beside him. Emily was staring down at her hands, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Yui was gazing out of the window, watching the streets of Winter Rose zoom past.

Akiko, on the other hand, was looking directly at her brother. His eyes were glued firmly on the road ahead [which is probably a good thing], his brow was furrowed, and he was gripping the stirring wheel so tight, his knuckles turned white.

"Daich-nii?" she finally asked. "Are you mad at me?"

Daichi didn't alter his gaze. "Of course not," he answered coldly. "Why?"

"No reason." Akiko watched Fenix sleep in her arms for the rest of the journey. No one else breathed a word.

* * *

"Thank you for driving me home." Yui bowed respectfully at Daichi after getting out of his car.

"You're welcome, Yui-chan." Daichi gave her a wink, causing Yui to invent new shades of pink. Hiro, Akiko and even Emily laughed.

"Shut up!" Yui cried, her cheeks burning brighter.

"Catcha at school, Yui!" Akiko called, waving out of the window as the car sped off.

Yui smiled to herself, giving a small wave o her own. She breathed a deep sigh and unlocked the front door. "I'm home!" she announced.

"Onee-chan!" cried a small voice. A child came running towards her and crashed a hug into her legs.

"Hey, Keiichiro," Yui said warmly, crouching to pull her brother into an embrace. "Is Daddy still at work?"

Keiichiro nodded. "The babysitter cancelled, but Daddy had to leave anyway." A mixture of sadness, anger and concern swelled up in Yui's throat at the thought of her brother being left alone for so long.

"Okay," she finally said. "Because you've been a brave boy, how about we order a pizza?" Keiichiro's ace immediately lit up. He dance around the hallway, chanting, 'pizza with Yui-neechan!'. This warmed Yui's heart.

* * *

"The next left," Emily instructed. Daichi turned his car to the left and parked where Emily told him to. "Thank you for the ride, Suzuki."

"Call me Daichi - we're friends now." Emily grinned gratefully at him.

"Can I get out, too?" Hiro spoke up. "My place isn't far from here." All eyed turned to him questionably. Daichi simply nodded his head, and both Emily and Hiro got out of the car.

"See you guys later," said Akiko. "And don't tell anyone!" she added as the car wend down the street.

"That girl is trouble," Hiro commented. "But I love her."

"You do?" Emily sounded hurt. It suddenly dawned on Hiro what he just said. His cheeked flushed pink.

"Y'know, like a friend way!" he said breathlessly. "This your house?" He decided a change of topic would get him out of this situation. To his amazement, it worked!

Emily nodded. "It's only a rental, though. English currently is vastly different to Japanese currency." They gazed up at - what appeared to be - the mansion. "I'm afraid it's much smaller than our house in England."

"You're kidding, right?" Hiro said with awe. "It's huge!" He gazed at her. "You're Japanese is pretty amazing for an English girl."

"You think so?" She looked back at him. "I guess I just picked it up." They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. "Um, I should get in now, Emily informed quickly. "Mother would worry. Hope to see you again, Hiro!" She scurried indoors without another word.

Hiro blinked a couple times before letting out a chuckle. "I'll never understand chicks," he said to himself, skating around the corner to his own home.

* * *

"I'm going to my room!" Akiko announced as soon as she got home, being followed by an hyperactive puppy as she stomped down the hallway.

"Akiko, what about-?" her mother began, but was cut short when she heard the slam of Akiko's bedroom door.

Daichi slumped in his chair at the dining table. "What's for dinner?"

"You're not getting anything until you tell us what you've done to your sister," his sister said sternly. Daichi didn't say anything, avoiding his glare.

"Don't pester him, dear," his mother said. "I'm sure they'll tell us in their own time." She placed a plate of chicken teppanyaki in front of Daichi. "Isn't that right?" She smiled at her son.

Daichi glanced to where Akiko had ran. He hadn't meant to get so angry with her. He was just worried for her safety, and offended she hadn't told him. He grinned back at his mother.

"Sure."

* * *

**I hope this chapter is alright...I kinda struggle with this a little bit, because I don't know how to bring the Cures into the story. I have a few ideas for later chapters, but for the moment, my brain's just shut down. I hope it's decent enough...and I hope you like it! If you have anything you wanna say, review or whatever.**

**Catcha later and have a great day.  
****Dilly xx**


	5. Trust Me

**I think I'm getting pretty good with updates on this story...it's just just over a week since the last, and that's a huge achievement for me! I hope you is proud of me, readers.**

**The majority of this chapter was written when I hit a depression streak caused by my mental disorder. Lol, sorry. I think it turned out well... Enjoy this chapter! xxx**

* * *

Akiko awoke that morning with a start. She hated her brother being mad at her so much, it drove her to have nightmares. He was annoying, and he she wished he would just leave her alone, but he was still her brother.

She checked the time on her phone - 07:04. At least she didn't have to struggle to fall back asleep. She lay in bed for a couple of minutes, expecting Daichi to barge in at any moment. But nothing came. Where was he?

"Akiko?" Fenix spoke up beside her. "Shouldn't you get ready for school?" Akiko fell silent, watching a ladybird crawl across the ceiling.

"Yeah," she replied absentmindedly. "You're right." Climbing out of bed, she made her way to her school uniform, folded neatly on her dressing table.

"Is everything okay, Akiko?" Fenix asked as he leaped onto the uniform. "You're face is all liney and weird."

"There's a talking fox in my room, and my liney face is what's weird?" Akiko responded coldly. Fenix was shocked. Where was the cheerful, smiling, optimistic Akiko he knew and cherished?

Fenix stepped off of Akiko's uniform, and she got dressed. Loosening her tie a little, Akiko's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said harshly. She hadn't meant to sound so mean, but at this point, she couldn't care less.

"Akiko?" came a British-Japanese accent. She immediately knew who it was. "Hiro gave me your number. Do you want to hang after school today? I can bring my camera," Emily said breathlessly. Ever since become a member of Pretty Cure, she'd hardly spent time with Akiko and Yui.

"Yeah, sure," Akiko replied. "I'll meet you in the park."

"Awesome," Emily said excitedly. "I'll see you then." Akiko hummed a response and rang off.

Akiko picked up her bag and ordered Fenix to get inside. He hesitated for a second. He didn't like this new Akiko; he wanted the old Akiko back! But he conformed anyway under her harsh stare.

Akiko trudged down to the kitchen and slumped into her chair. Her parents gawked at her. Zero perched his front paws onto her knee, wagging his tail and panting ecstatically, but Akiko just shooed him away.

"Is everything alright?" her father asked as her mother placed her breakfast in from of her. Akiko nodded. "Are you sure? You never pass up a chance to give Zero some love." Akiko shrugged.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" her mother inquired, resting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Akiko shot up from her seat.

"Just leave me alone!" she boomed, and stormed out, leaving her breakfast behind. Her parents stares after her, pondering on what the hell all that drama was about.

* * *

It took longer than expected for Akiko to reach the train station, where Yui was waiting impatiently.

"There you are!" she called as soon as she saw her. "I've been calling, why haven't you been picking up?" Akiko shrugged again, her expression emotionless. "You alright?" Yui asked worryingly.

"Will everyone quit asking me that, already?" Akiko whispered, walking into the train. Of course, the train was packed. The two girls had to gold onto the rings hanging from the roof. Akiko stood quietly for the entire journey, gazing down at her shoes, with Yui's eyes burning into the side of her head.

What they didn't know, however, was that someone else was staring at them. He had cut eyeholes into a newspaper and was obviously looking directly at them. He got hit in the arm by am elderly woman's purse. An electric charge transferred through to the purse, and the pensioner dropped it suddenly. The man took no notice. His eyes were firmly fixed on the two girls in front of him.

* * *

Throughout the school day, Akiko had been the same as she had been that morning. Fellow classmates were afraid t go near her, and teachers were afraid to ask her questions. She let off this aura that was too threatening, no one could approach her.

Come lunchtime, all Akiko did was cheek her phone. Yui sat opposite her, their desks pushed together, eating her lunch.

"If you keep watching the pan, it won't boil," she said nonchalantly, absorbing the food on her fork.

"What are you talking about?" Akiko questioned, clearly annoyed.

"I'm saying," Yui answered, taking another bite, "that if you keep looking at you phone, nothing will happen."

Akiko rose from her seat, unzipping her bag. She pulled out Fenix and handed him to her friend. Fenix was just as confused as Yui.

"Akiko, what are you-?" she began, but Akiko was already walking out of the classroom. "Akiko!"

"I quit," was all Akiko said before turning the corner towards the exit. Yui looked down at Fenix with wide eyes. What on Earth was Akiko playing at?

* * *

Instead of sticking through the school day, Akiko decided to take a long, slow stroll back home - she really couldn't deal with school right now. But she wasn't the only one walking to Suzuki's Aisukuriimu that afternoon.

Hiding behind various objects, the same man that was on the train that morning was following Akiko though the streets.

Akiko stropped in her tracks, getting a strange sensation. She whipped around, and the man quickly ducked behind the bush he was squatting in. Seeing nothing suspicious, Akiko continued to walk, checking her phone again.

Giving up waiting for a text, she pulled up her contacts and called her brother. Tugging the mobile to her ear, Akiko listened to the dialtone.

"Yo, this is Daichi!" came the ongoing message. "I'm probably smothering my little sister right now. Leave a message after the beep, 'kay?"

"You can't say that!" Akiko heard her own voice. She let the smallest of smiles creep onto her lips. The phone beeped, signalling for Akiko to speak.

"Hey, Daich-nii," she whispered gently. "I'm sorry. I'll explain everything to you. Call me back, okay? I miss you." Akiko sighed and pressed _end call_.

She slipped the phone back into her pocket, almost breaking down.

"Family trouble?" came a deep voice. Akiko's head hot up and her eye met the guy she met on the day of the joint festival.

"You!" Akiko cried, pointing her finger at him.

"It's rude to point, you know," Storm said casually. "Now answer my question, girl."

Akiko crossed her arms and turned away. "I don't have to answer anything, you creep," she said, growing more and more agitated. "Leave me alone."

"What's with that attitude?" Storn pouted dramatically. "I'm only trying to be nice."

Akiko scoffed. "Nice doesn't suit you."

"Alright then," Storm said. He swooped forwards, getting in Akiko's face; she fell back. "Then I'll just take that fox of yours." Storm picked up Akiko's school bag, which had slipped off her shoulder. He tipped it upside own, emptying its contents. Out fell various textbooks, a writing pad, a pencil case, a few wrapped candies and an envelope; no Fenix.

"What is this?" Storm exploded. "Where is it?" He shoved hi head into the bag, trying to find the missing anime.

"You keep away from him," Akiko growled, getting to her feet her feet. "If you hurt him, you'll be sorry!"

"_I'll_ be sorry?" Storm asked incredulously. Akiko nodded determinedly. She brought a hand to the necklace. "Oh," Storm said, slightly afraid. "I forgot about that."

"Idiot," Akiko said under her breath, pressing the flame pendant into her chest. "Pretty Cure...EVOLUTION!" Even though she had quit being a Cure, she'd never let arm come to her friends - plushie or otherwise!

"Not again!" Storm whined exasperatedly.

"Light of burning passion - Cure Flame!" Akiko cried as she posed, transformed into Pretty Cure. "I'm really not in the mood to fight with you,2 she said, her head lowered, "but I guess I don't have a choice." She leaped into the air and kicked Storm in the stomach. He was thrown back into the bush he was hiding in just minutes prior.

As he flew backwards, he shot an orb from his hand, shouting, "Debris, bring chaos!" The orb absorbed into the envelope that fell from Akiko's bag. It morphed into a huge monster, but what stunned Akiko the most was the it began to speak.

"Akiko," the Debris growled. "I'm sorry." Akiko gazed up at it in wonder, interested in what it had to say. Storm's face contorted into one of confusion. "I know you think that I'm mad at you, and that I hate you, but I don't; I could never. I think you're the best little sister in the world, and I couldn't wish for another. I'm worried about you, just like any brother would be. Please come to the park during your lunch break. Daich-nii."

Tears welled up in Akiko's eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. Storm, on the other hand, gagged. Without thinking, the girl dashed of in the direction of the park, not caring that the Debris was still standing there, nor that she was still in her Pretty Cure attire.

"Hey!" Storm called after her, stomping his foot on the ground in a tantrum. "Get back here!" But Akiko ignored him; she kept running with everything she had.

_Daich-nii_, she thought to herself, _I'm sorry, too! I've been a terrible sister. Please still be there_. Akiko pelted faster, eager to reach the park in time.

Her thought drifted back to when Akiko was in kindergarten, and Daichi was in middle school. The two had gotten into a silly argument that only siblings get into. Akiko went all the way to the park and hid under the furthest bench, crying loud enough to wake the dead. Daichi was the one that found her; they held each other close until their parents came across them. From that day on, Daichi had been ultra clingy and protective over her, hardly ever letting her out of his sights.

Akiko finally understood.

Finally, she reached the park in question. She called out her brother's name, but gained silence in response. Dropping to her knees, Akiko finally let her growing tears slip from her eyes, trickling to the ground.

"You shouldn't dress like that, y'know," Akiko heard a familiar voice from behind her. She pun on her knee, and her eyes met with Daichi's. They held the stare for a moment, before Akiko crashed into her brother's arms and broke down into his chest. Daichi held Akiko close, letting the tears soak into his shirt.

"Yo, Akiko," Daichi whispered into her hair. Akiko refused to look up, embarrassed that she had allowed her vulnerable side be shown in a public place. "I've brought reinforcements." Curious, Akiko moved her head slightly, to find Yui, Emily and Fenix - in his human form - smiling at her. Emily wiped away a stray tear. Akiko buried her face deeper into her brother's chest, groaning with further embarrassment.

"Aww," mocked Storm. "Isn't that adorable?" He gagged again. "It almost makes me sick." Storm called for Debris, and the monster appeared beside him. "Attack!" The Debris conformed and spat thousands of regular sized enveloped at the group. They shielded themselves from the blast.

"You two have to transform!" Fenix shouted, being pelted by paper. Yui and Emily nodded and pressed their pendents into their skin.

"Pretty Cure...EVOLUTION!" the two declared in unison.

"Soil of Mother Nature - Cure Earth!"

"Splash of a tsunami - Cure Mizu!"

They posed together as Pretty Cure.

"That's more like it!" shouted Storm. "Now this is a battle!"

Akiko lifted her head to look Daichi in the eye. "Daich-nii, get to safety - it's dangerous here," she ordered with immense concern.

"But, Akiko!" Daichi protested.

"I can do this!" Akiko said sternly. "_We_ can do this." She glanced over at her teammates; both smiling expectantly at the siblings. "You trust us, don't you?"

Daichi breathed a sigh. "Of course I do." He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Kick his butt." Akiko grinned her biggest grin, bearing her teeth.

"Hai!" she said with glee. She skipped to beside her friends. "Ready, girls?" Both Yui and Emily nodded in determination.

All three girls leaped into the air and punched, kicked and slapped at the Debris, causing it to slide back. Daichi watched on with wonder. Was his sister really that tough? Fenix noticed how stunned he was.

"Don't worry," he said. Daichi turned to look at him. "Flame's a great leader. She's strong and stubborn, which makes her even stronger." The men chuckled. "With Earth and Mizu by her side, she can do great things. Even if it's ridiculously stupid," he added as an afterthought. They watched Pretty Cure pummel the giant envelope. Their faces were scrunched up with determination as they beat the beast.

"This isn't fair!" whined Storm. "I should be the one defeating you!" He shot an electric ball directly at Emily. Yui blocked the attack before it had a chance to reach her.

"Girls!" Akiko called. "Now!"

Simultaneously, Pretty Cure lined up, stomped a foot forwards, and the elements that matched their names shot from their palms. Their attacks swirled together.

"Pretty Cure, Triple Elements Twister!" They called in unison, pushing their arms further forward. Within seconds, the Debris exploded, fragments flying out in red, green and blue colours. Daichi let out a huge cheers, letting his enthusiasm and excitement take over.

"I hate you, Pretty Cure!" Storm cried. "You're the worst!" He stuck his tongue out childishly. Yui stomped up to him and tugged on his tongue.

"Quit being a big baby," she snarled, glaring deep into his eyes. Storm swallowed hard before disappearing without another word. "Ew," Yui uttered, wiping her saliva drenched hand on Emily's arm.

"Gross! Why?" Emily cried.

"Well, I ain't exactly gonna wipe it on myself, am I?" Yui replied nonchalantly. The two glared at one another and continued bickering. Akiko simply smiled adoringly at them both.

"Flame," Daichi called. Akiko turned to face her brother, only to be pulled into a tight embrace.

Akiko struggled in Daichi's arms. "Get off me, you big idiot!" Daichi just tightened his hug.

"I love you, Akiko," he said softly. Akiko relaxed, transforming back into her school uniform. She leaned into his chest, and a flash caught her eye,

"Sweet shot!" Emily said proudly, admiring her latest masterpiece in her camera. Fenix and Yui looked over either side of her shoulders.

"Hey, that's pretty good," commented Yui.

"Can I get a copy of that?" asked Fenix.

"No, you can't!" Akiko cut in. "Because she's deleting it. Isn't that right, Emily?" Emily thought for a longer than she should have.

"Nope!" she declared with a bright smile. Akiko groaned and pounced at Emily, attempting to grab the camera she stretched out of her reach. She groaned for her delete the photo. Yui simply burst into hysterics.

"You see?" Fenix said to Daichi. "Her friends keep her sustained. And with your help, she can thrive even further." He let a small smile cross his lips. "She's pretty unique."

Daichi grinned triumphantly. "That's my Akiko!"


End file.
